Love Lies Bleeding In Her Hands
by XGothRogueX1
Summary: My Third music fic. Rogue finally comes to terms with who she is, And embraces her life. ( Maybe? )


Disclamier: I DO NOT own or pretend to own anything copyright mentioned in this fan-fic/music-fic.  
  
I do not claim the song ' Hemorage ( In My Hands ) ' by the group Fuel. It is their song, And a fine one at   
  
that. I do not own any of the X-Men chars that are in this story. I am NOT making a dime off this fan-fic/  
  
music-fic in any shape form or manner. Please don't sue. This story is for entertainment ONLY.   
  
Although the copyrights aren't mine, The concept of the story is. No copying please. If you wish to use  
  
this on a web-site, E-mail me. BTW, I am not trying to copy anyone else's fic either. If I am, I did not know.  
  
Please contact me and let me know so I can remove this. Now read on!  
  
' * ' means a part of the song.  
  
  
  
Love Lies Bleeding In Her Hands  
  
It was over. The struggle between Magneto and his band of evil mutants was over. No more fighting  
  
between the two sides . The X-Men had won, But had paid a large price to do so.   
  
Charles Xavier, The X-Men's mentor and friend, Father figure and coach, Was dead.  
  
Magneto and Xavier both perished at each other's hands in a firery explosion.   
  
Rogue herself had nearly perished. Hell, So had most of the others. But somehow, They were still here,  
  
alive and fairly well, For the most part. Rogue's struggle had been one of the hardest. While battling Blob,  
  
part of a buliding had been dislodged somehow. She didn't know why, She didn't know who, She didn't care.  
  
Her powers being as out of control as they had been, She had momentarily lost her powers; All of them. For   
  
a brief momment, She was just like every other living human being. No strength, no power drain, Nothing.  
  
She watched the building falling towards her, Her mind completely blank. No life flashbacks, No regrets,  
  
Nothing. Just waiting.   
  
---  
  
At this moment, Remy felt the need to turn and look in the direction of where he knew his love had last  
  
been fighting Blob. His red on black eyes grew wide with first shock and then fear as he watched the   
  
horrific sight before him; And the sudden realization...There was nothing he could do..  
  
* Memories are just where you laid them. Draggin' the waters 'till the deapths give up their dead.  
  
What did you expect to find? Was it somthing you left behind?  
  
Don't you rember, Anything I said when I said  
  
Don't fall away  
  
And leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away  
  
And leave love beleedin' in my hands, In my hands again.  
  
Love lies beleeding in my hands, In my hands, Love lies bleeding... *  
  
It was later that eveing at the Xavier estate in upstate New York.  
  
The mansion was un-usually quiet, A heavy mood that hung like a thick could in every room was hard  
  
to ignore. Perhaps Scott took it the worst. He had been sitting on the comfortable couch in the lobby  
  
for an awful long time. Never speaking, Never moving,Nothing. Jean had joined him now, And she sat curled up  
  
next to him on the couch. Logan too was in the lobby, But he sat in a chair farther away from the rest, His  
  
hands templed under his chin, Staring blankly at the wall.   
  
---  
  
Remy had long ago left the lobby, Unable to stand the mood anymore, And he thought of Rogue.  
  
Luckily, By the grace of God, Which even Remy realized, Had let her get her powers back just seconds before  
  
the building had hit. She had gotten back her usual abilities of super strength and flight, And had survived  
  
the ordeal. But she had been acting unlike herself. Much unlike herself. It was like she was a different   
  
person now..  
  
---  
  
Rogue had never felt this way before, Never.  
  
She flew to the roof of the mansion, And walked along the slopped edges, Keeping her emerald eyes trained  
  
on the black velvet night's sky before her. She kept walking, Mindlessly, A small smile on her lips as she  
  
neared the edge..  
  
* Oh Hold me now, I feel contagious.  
  
Am I the only place that you've left to go? She cries her life is like  
  
some movie in black and white; Dead actors faking lines, Over and over and over again, She cries:  
  
Don't fall away  
  
And leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away  
  
Leave love bleeding in my hands, In my hands again.  
  
Leave love bleedin' in my hands, in my hands, Leave love bleeding...*  
  
Afetr a quick scan of the mansion, Remy had finally come to the conclusion that Rogue wasn't in the   
  
mansion. He cursed under his breath a french oath, His worry for her grwoing with each passiong moment.  
  
Going to the only place he knew he had yet to look, He made his way up to the roof, One of his and Rogue's  
  
favorite places. He blinked as he saw how close to the edge her steps took her. He shook his head and took  
  
a few steps towards her. " Chere, Whatcha doin', Eh? Come back. " And it was like she didn't even hear him.   
  
Remy felt his breath catch in his throat when she stopped scant inches from the very edge, And turned,  
  
A strange sparkle in her emerald eyes. Her voice was soft and lingered on the chilly night air around them.  
  
" Ah was normal Remy. It didn't hurt no more. Ah didn't let it hurt. No more.."  
  
She turned back to the edge, Ready to take another step. Remy knew he yelled after her, But it was like  
  
a dream...  
  
* I wanted  
  
You turned away  
  
You don't rember, But I do  
  
You never even tried...  
  
Don't fall away  
  
And leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away  
  
Love lies bleedin' in my hands.. *  
  
Rogue felt tears sting her eyes as she stood on the edge. She had been ready for death that day.   
  
And in being ready for death, She had cast off all her fears, All her pain, All the invisable chains  
  
that had bound her through out her life. Like she had said, She hadn't let it hurt anymore.  
  
For once in her life, In that instant she felt in control. In control of herself.  
  
Having lived, She didn't want to go back.  
  
With the memory of that feeling, Of love, Of hope, Of freedom, She could now see her life as  
  
clearly as a winding dirt path ahead of her. She had taken down all the fences and walls she herself  
  
had put there long ago. There were no more now. She would take it as it came.  
  
Lifting her arms and outstreching her bare fingers, She embraced the night, For everything  
  
that it was. Beauty, Mystery, Fear; All of it, As one. And she wasn't afraid.  
  
She embraced her life. She smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks and ropped off her chin.  
  
" Ah'm free...."  
  
* Don't fall away  
  
And leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away  
  
Love lies bleeding in my hands, In my hands again  
  
Leave love bleedin' in my hands, In my hands, Leave love bleeding....*  
  
FIN  
  
=========================================================================  
  
E-mail me at JewelOfTheGarden@aol.com 


End file.
